Typical
by ichiberry-tan
Summary: A normal day in a life of a couple. YAOI! KakaIru. Some chapters will be fluff, others will be smutty, and some will be combinations!


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Author's Note: You know how in like every story authors always introduce what the characters look like? Well...I'm too lazy for that. So if you want to read in _description _about each and every character of this story...tough. I will lightly describe them, but nothing else. Now...on with the story!

* * *

It was a perfectly nice day in Konoha. Birds chirping, children running, perverts peeking on women at the onsen. You know, the usual. And of course, how could we forget, a certain team seven waiting for their tardy sensei. And what pray tell might this tardy sensei be doing that was _sooo _important that he decided to not show up? Well, let's find out shall we?

Kakashi woke just like any other day. He woke up at 7 A.M. sharp, decided that it was too early to get up, and went back to sleep. So he later woke up, again at 8:30 where he then rolled over to see his delectable Iruka-sensei. Iruka was laying on his stomach with his face smashed into the pillow with a certain substance stuck to his body.

But Kakashi noticed something that wasn't right. His Ruka-chan wasn't groaning _or_ moaning his name. He needed to fix that immediately. So he gently climbed over Iruka and gently prodded his Ruka's hole. His little dolphin, being the light sleeper that he was groaned into the pillow and slapped his hand away.

Now Kakashi knew something was wrong! His Ruka should've gladly accepted his touch and crave for more. So Kakashi, being the kind and caring boyfriend that he was, lowered his body down until his face was directly in front of Iruka's cute nub. He then went in for the kill. Kakashi could still taste some of the excess juices from their activities from the previous night. He looked up when he heard Iruka moan.

"Kashi, I'm too tired. Can you not do this now?"

However, Kakashi decided to ignore and to just continue rimming his dolphin.

"Kashi, I mean it!"

The jounin, finally done with preparing his Ruka-chan (which wasn't that much work considering he was still stretched) sat up and turned the teacher over so he was lying on his back. He saw that Iruka was red in the face. Whether from anger or embarrassment, he didn't know, but he preferred the latter. He then lifted Iruka's legs until they were on his shoulders and entered in one swift motion. He then took hold of his dolphin's hip and thrust in and out as hard as he could which he knew would leave bruises. He looked and saw that Iruka had a _very _sexy face on. Kakashi bent down and took pillaged Iruka's lips until they were just as red as the rest of his face.

He could tell, that Iruka was trying to hold back tears. Being the sadistic person that he was, he thrusted even harder, until Iruka was sobbing _and_ moaning. Awww...music to his ears. Then with a loud cry, Iruka came, clenching his walls making Kakashi come. With that, Kakashi collapsed on top of his dolphin.

Iruka was sore. Simple as that. With the amount of sex they had just the last night and how hard his Kashi was ramming into him, it wasn't that much of a surprise. And with Kakashi's sizable cock (read: monster with an even bigger libido), his ass wouldn't know peace for a very long time.

"Kashi, get off of me! I have to get ready for my class and you have to meet with your-"

Iruka stopped when he noticed something that filled him with dread. _No no no._ He could feel the jounin's manhood get hard inside him. He looked down to where Kakashi was resting his chin on his chest and looking up at him and doing that stupid, but at the same time ute crescent shaped eye smile at him, Iruka knew he was doomed.

"Ready for round 2?"

And the shared apartment for the senseis was filled with moans, groans, and sobbing, because Kakashi loved making his Ruka cry.

* * *

Kakashi finally pulled out of the hot, tight cavern that was Iruka after an additional three rounds from their first one, after he finally made Iruka pass out. His Ruka was so cute when he begs him to stop, and slow down, and to not thrust so hard. He doesn't listen of course, but it was still cute. Kakashi looked at the clock, and it read 10:48. Perfect! Just enough time to clean up and go see his team. And maybe today, he'll take the scenic route.

Just another typical day.

* * *

So..how was it...please review for another couple's typical day! It has to be a slash pairng though.


End file.
